I love you but
by blue.skies.4ever
Summary: Kel and Dom go together but things aren't as perfect as it would seem an acount of their relationship on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own any of this stuff cuz it Tamora's series…. Yep**

**Kel is **_italics _**and Dom is **normal

Dom smiled at Kel and turned back to Neal, "You could say we've worked out a few things."

To prove his point her swept her into his arms and kissed her, full on the mouth. The dining hall let out a cliché collective gasp. Neal smiled and hugged Yukimi whispering in her ear that their plan worked.

* * *

Dom pulled away from the pretty maid with a charming smile, "See, I told you I have a very interesting problem, too much time and not nearly enough kissing."

The girl giggled ridiculously and eagerly pressed her mouth to his. This was how the game went; get in as many kisses as you could without Kel noticing. Only she noticed, she always did. She stormed down the hall and dragged him into one of "their" corners. Another fight ensued, this pattern repeated with countless girls along with other fights intermingled. Finally their relationship was just to broken to salvage.

Neal seemed to follow his example as his own relationship with Yukimi headed down hill with each time he cheated on her. How did the two girls get screwed over so bad?

* * *

"I love you, but I can't do this anymore," she wiped her last tear from her hazel eyes, the ones that went right to her soul, the ones that told her story, her everything.

I stared down at the glass of vodka, straight vodka and sighed. The glass held only the clear mind numbing liquid I'd been drinking since that night. Don't, was all she'd said that night when I'd tried to stop her. The look she gave me, it said everything, and I couldn't deny her. So I sat back and watched her go, ever since there's been agony and divine oblivion.

"_I can't do this anymore," I told him, and it hurt._

_It hurt every last bit of me because it hurt him. I looked into his deep blue eyes, the ones I've always loved and found a wall that had never been there before. His eyes were always a doorway, they showed something more beyond them and now they were flat and empty. I walked away, every step bringing father from him and constricting my chest, I couldn't breathe, not without him there._

**.4ever**

please no flames about what an idiot I am or how stupid this story is or whatever. I don't really care, but you know its a waste of your time to write them, yes sadly I've heard it all before, no I do have friends, plenty of them, I just enjoy writing okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't own any of this stuff cuz it Tamora's series…. Yep**

**yes they are all short, that's hoow it is sorry**

I kissed the soft warm dark inviting lips and I could almost taste her lip gloss again. I pulled away and found the dark eyes of Yukimi. She looked back with every bit a mirror of what I felt. I wanted the warm hazel eyes I'd always known better than even my own, she wanted the bright green eyes she so willingly forgave every time, for every transgression. We settled for each other tonight, to help fill the void, even the littlest bit, the tiniest bit of warmth in the icy cold of rejection.

_I didn't want to leave, but it hurt too much to stay. I wanted him to look at me the way he always did and tell me he loved me, but I couldn't let that happen. I was sick of his lies and games, so I had to say something I'd always avoided, good-bye. I missed him, with every last particle of my being. I told myself it was the last time too many times; I did what I had to finally. But it hurt so _damn _much, I sighed and turned finding the space next to me empty, and remembered his words._

"_You're the one who's leaving," he told me._

"_You're the one not stopping me," and I walked out, but then he followed as tears spilled over I turned to him._

_The fight ended and I left, every inch separating us adding to the hurt._

**.4ever**

please no flames about what an idiot I am or how stupid this story is or whatever. I don't really care, but you know its a waste of your time to write them, yes sadly I've heard it all before, no I do have friends, plenty of them, I just enjoy writing okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I don't own any of this stuff cuz it Tamora's series…. Yep**

"How could you do this to me?" Neal asked angrily, "You know she's mine, I don't go and sleep with your girl!"

"I don't have a girl anymore and I was drunk! Just like her, because you hurt her again, despite your promises. Don't you ever get tired of it Neal?" I shouted back.

He looked confused, "Of what?"

"Being such an ass all the time."

He growled and lunged for me, his punch landed and before I knew it we were wrestling to the ground. He had a black eye forming and I had a slit lip.

"I'm sorry man, it's just, I think I loved her ad I let her walk away," I collapsed.

"Dude, she left, what were you supposed to do?"

"I let her, all she said was 'don't' and I let her walk out, I could have stopped her and told her how much I needed her to stay, but I let her go," he punched the bed frame, denting it and leaving his knuckles bloody, "I hate this dammit!"

He growled and looked up at his friend, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I dunno man," Neal ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, "I dunno."

_I shouldn't I knew I shouldn't, we fought over him half the time, but who else was I going to go to. No one else understood like he did, no one else was there the whole time and knew all of it. No one else had been affect as much as him, beside me and Dom. But I won't talk of _HIM_ anymore, I can't. Anyways, I went to the last person I should have, but Cleon was there and I needed someone._

**.4ever**

please no flames about what an idiot I am or how stupid this story is or whatever. I don't really care, but you know its a waste of your time to write them, yes sadly I've heard it all before, no I do have friends, plenty of them, I just enjoy writing okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I still don't own the series, surprising....**

**Sorry if its been confusing but Kel is **_italics _**and Dom is **normal

I sighed, she was really gone, yesterday when I came to her rooms, she wasn't even there. All I wanted was to hold her and tell her how sorry I was. A knock came at my door and I glanced up with a heavy heart.

"Come in," I called knowing it was unlocked.

Neal entered, "I cannot believe her!"

"Who," I stared at my fuming cousin.

"Kel!" Neal ran his hand frustrated through his hair, "She's gone to Cleon!"

"No," I growled and laid my head on my desk heavily, "Not him, anyone but him."

Images flashed through my mind, his smile when he saw her, her smile, the kiss I caught them having at a mid-winter feast, and finally the image of them tangled up together. The last was conjured from my imagination, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Couldn't it have been anyone but Cleon?

_I thought Cleon understood, I thought he was what I needed, the friend I needed. How wrong I was. I got there and he embraced me like normal, just a friendly hug. Then I found out his wife was off doing something or other for the next week, but I thought nothing of it. I was still in love with Dom, why would I think anything of it? Then after dinner the second night I was there he cornered me against a wall and kissed me. I just slapped him._

"_What the hell Cleon?" I shrieked, ready to rip his head off._

"_Don't pretend this isn't this why you came Kel," he laughed though he held a hand to his now bright red cheek._

"_It isn't! Mithros Cleon, I thought you understood! Gods I trusted you to be better than this!" I tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill over._

"_I guess you were wrong, Kel, I still love you! Why the hell did you think I was so happy to see you?" he asked angrily._

"_I don't know, because I'm your friend. You're right about one thing though, I was wrong. I shouldn't have come, I'm leaving, now."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope, don't own the series... yeah I thought I would by now too**

I was an idiot, the last week without her had been hell and it was all my fault. All I had to do was stop, the games, the lies, all of it. I didn't care about any of it anymore, not even Cleon, if I could just have her in my arms one more time. I'd rather die in an instant that live a long life without her. Whatever she was doing with Cleon it didn't matter, because it should be me with her. So I made up my mind, grabbed my horse, and I started my journey. I would not rest until I had Kel in my arms again, whatever it took. Please, Kel, whatever it takes.

_I brushed the curst tears from my face and jumped on Peachblossom, Cleon wouldn't be making anything out of me. I was done, gone. All I wanted was to fall into Dom arms and into his deep blue eyes. Rain started to pour, but I ignored it, spurring my horse towards the Corus and eventually Dom. The road turned to mud, but I couldn't just stop. Dom was waiting. The moon shone overhead despite the storm, casting a ghostly glow on everything and turning the world black and white. Sobs burst from my chest as I was forced to slow. The mud grew deeper and thicker. I just wanted Dom, just Dom. Suddenly Peachblossom bucked and the earth tilted up to meet me. Fear surged through me, accompanied by adrenaline. No, Dom I love you, please Goddess don't let me die._

I was a little over half way there and my horse was tired beyond exhaustion. I sighed, knowing that it could barely trot even a few more feet, let alone gallop the rest of the way. Then just a bit up the road I saw a figure crumpled to the ground and a horse. The horse was so familiar, but it couldn't be. As I drew nearer I saw it was and rushed to the crumpled heap of Keldry on the ground.

"Kel, Mithros, don't die on me now Kel," I cried shaking her, "Don't let the Black God have you yet, please don't take her away from me, please."

Tears mixed with rain as I prayed for Kel, she didn't wake but I saw Peachblossom would be able to take us both to the nearest town and my horse relieved of its burden could also make it. II sighed in relief when the town came into sight. I paid for a room at an inn and called for the healer. No sooner had I given up hope of the bum coming than he appeared. He worked his magic on her and I waited patiently.

"She won't wake for another three days at least, it was a nasty tumble she took," he left.

I didn't care she was alive and with me, the world already seemed brighter.

**I really wish it would let me sign my full pen name but it keeps coming out .4ever when it's .4ever oh well....**


End file.
